1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to shift shock reduction systems of an automatic transmission, and more particularly to the shift shock reduction systems of a type that reduces a shift shock of the automatic transmission by correcting an engine torque.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, various shift shock reduction systems have been proposed and put into practical use in automotive automatic transmissions. One of them is disclosed in Japanese Published Patent Application (Tokkaisho) 61-135831 (or Examined patent application publication (Tokkohei) 5-005688). In the shift shock reduction system of this published application, an engine torque is reduced during a gear change.